


Too Smooth

by suika (amater_asu)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Just Jongin being his dumb self, M/M, Snappy Kyungsoo, They're idiots lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amater_asu/pseuds/suika
Summary: In which Kyungsoo and Jongin gets locked in a very, very narrow janitor room and things start to get very, very weird.





	Too Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what I'm doing. Crossposted on aff.

“You said it was my fault?”

“I meant, you should stop telling Baekhyun he’s ugly in front of Chanyeol,”

“I can’t?”

“Do you like it when someone says I’m ugly in front of you?”

“…not really,”

“…”

“BAEKHYUN, YOU SON OF A BITCH, OPEN THE DAMN DOOR,”

“Stop screaming in my ears!”

“I did not!”

“You didn’t intend to but your mouth is like inches away from my ear,”

“…”

“I hate your lack of response,”

“I hate Byun Baekhyun to the core,”

“And this is your fault for getting ourselves locked in this—I think I saw a cockroach,”

“Where?!”

“S-Stop moving—don’t!”

“Can you please calm down?”

“You calm down! You knocked over the rest of—ow! What was that?”

“What was what?”

“…that just hit my butt?”

“I don’t know, it’s too dark to see over your shoulders,”

“I thought you could see well in the dark,”

“What am I? A nocturnal animal?”

“What time is it?”

“How am I supposed to know? We left phones and the rest of our belongings outside, remember? The managers probably have them in the car right now,”

“What if they’re leaving without us?”

“…that’s what I’ve been worrying for since I found out we’re locked, idiot,”

“Oh my god,”

“I’ll make sure Baekhyun dies a slow painful death,”

“We need to get out of here first…without breaking the door,”

“SOMEONE HELP US PLEASE SOMEBODY, ANYBODY LET US—”

“T-The cockroach is—”

“Jongin, you bastard, did you see it? Where’s it?”

“Y-Your hair…”

“WHAT?!”

“Wait, wait don’t move! Let me get it for y—OW! I said don’t move!”

“FUCK I THINK IT GETS INTO MY SHIRT—JONGIN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“I’m getting rid of—oh my god, sorry,”

“PERVERT!”

“I SAID SORRY!”

“GET YOUR HAND OUT OF MY SHIRT JONGIN,”

“Uh, you trashed around a lot it kind of got stuck,”

“Fuck,”

“Not now, Kyungsoo,”

“Shut up,”

“Your skin’s so smooth,”

“Shut. up.”


End file.
